


2 Hour Pie

by little_ro_peep (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/little_ro_peep
Summary: Dean pressed against him and whispered lowly in his ear.“You wanna rethink that sweetheart?”





	2 Hour Pie

Sam sat at the table waiting for Dean to get back. He went to the store, insisting he needed pie. Sam’s been waiting for 2 hours, and was starting to get worried. He pulled out his phone to call Dean, but as soon as he did, the bunker door opened.  
“Sammy I got three pies!” Dean walked in looking very happy.  
Sam took a breath, relieved his brother was okay, then stood up in anger.  
“What the f*** Dean?! Why does it take 2 hours to get pie?!”  
Dean set the pies on the table and looked at Sam amused. “I couldn’t decide what kind to get.”  
Dean’s answer made Sam more angry.  
“And you didn’t think to even text me saying you were gonna be gone longer? What if something happened to you and I had no clue because you didn’t bother to text me?”  
“Aww Sammy are you saying you were worried? I’m flattered.”  
Sam’s eyes narrowed as he reached his arm up to slap Dean. Before he could blink, he was pressed against the wall with his arms pinned next to his face. Dean pressed against him and whispered lowly in his ear.  
“You wanna rethink that sweetheart?”  
Sam shivered, his heart starting to beat faster. He tried to pull his arms out of Dean’s grip, but he tightened his grip.  
“Oh no Sammy. You aren’t about to get out of this that easy. You weren’t behaving, so we have to fix that.”  
Sam softly whined, turning red for making the noise. Dean smirked.  
“You like that idea Sammy? You wanna be a good boy for your big brother?”  
Sam closed his eyes, a high pitched whine coming from his throat. Dean slowly kissed Sam’s jaw, trailing down his throat to his collarbone. Sam slightly arched into Dean.  
“Please De! I’ll be good!”  
“Already begging Sammy?” Dean smirked, moving away from Sam.  
“Go to your room and wait for me.”  
Sam whimpered as Dean moved away. As Sam walked to his bedroom, Dean put the pies in the kitchen, then slowly walked to Sam’s room, wanting to make him wait longer. He opened the door to Sam’s room to find him sitting on his bed, looking at the ground with his hands in his lap. Dean faintly smiled at the sight.  
“Such a good boy Sammy, waiting patiently for Daddy.”  
Sam’s head snapped up to look at Dean, his cheeks turning red.


End file.
